The present invention is related to the field of navigational systems and devices and, more particularly, to navigational systems and devices capable of detecting inclination and changes in inclination of an object in motion without having to compensate for the acceleration of the object.
Presently, on-board, three-dimensional travel navigation systems using, for example, the global positioning system (“GPS”), compensate for vehicle acceleration by using a speed pulse that is generated by a speed-pulse generator to accurately detect inclination of the vehicle.
Recent car makes and models can be digitally wired, e.g., using a CAN bus connection, to provide the speed pulse. Transducers have been used to produce speed pulses in older model vehicles. Another popular system incorporates a magnetized, steel, bias wire in one of the vehicle's tires. A receiver is adapted to count the number of rotations of the tire, generating an electronic speed pulse after a predetermined number of rotations.
It would be desirable to provide a system or a device that does not rely on speed pulses, which is to say that the system or device detects inclination independent of the acceleration of the object.